Highschool Days
by cherryohime
Summary: Sakura and more friends are entering highschool. Before, sakura has always mostly hung out with guys but highschool changes that when the guys start taking interest in her and the girls start showing jealousy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters within it.

Summary: Sakura has been hanging out with boys for most of her life. She's gotten so used to being near them and being best friends with them, but what happens when she enters High school and the guys start taking interest in her while the girls start being jealous?

Chapter 1Prologue

Sakura's Point of View

So, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I've been living in Tomoeda for all of my life. Starting this term, I'll be going to high school. I've been hanging out mostly with guys for most of my life. The 1 girl I can count on forever would be my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She is the best friend anyone could have and its impossible to describe her. Life is normal for me but I have a few ounces of magic within me. You see, I'm the cardcaptor. This means I have a lot of responsibility for the cards and I have to save Tomoeda whenever a new card appears. Recently some of the cards have been unknown to Kero, who is the guardian of the cards. These cards are known to be the dark cards. They have dark powers and they want nothing but chaos within the world. Highschool is approaching faster than I thought it would and I hope I can still handle protecting Tomoeda from the evils when I'm a high school student. You see, my grades aren't that good but I would like to think my grades are average unlike my best friend who has accumulated straight A's since she was in kindergarten if that's even possible. Tommorow is going to be my first day in high school, I hope I manage to make it alive with all of my body parts connected. They say that the senor's beat up the freshmen but I doubt it.

First Day Of School

"Ohayo!", exclaimed Sakura as she ran into class. Everyone stared at her as though she had 10 heads. Was it too childish to greet everyone when you entered class in highschool? She didn't recognize anyone in the room and that scared her a bit. She had purposely woken up a bit earlier and it turned out to be a bad idea. There were only 5 people in the room right now and they all seemed to have come from the same school. A few of them looked genuinely nice while 2 of them looked evil. Sakura cringed when one of the girls caught her starring and gave her a death glare. This girl had dark black hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were a fiery red in contrast to the rest of her outfit which consisted of a dark, mellow blue and black. Sakura thought she was going to die from the glare but one of the boys stopped her from walking over. 

"Yumi, it's okay she's just new…plus, she's not that bad looking…", the boy said giving Sakura a wink. Sakura flinched a bit when he winked at her and she blushed when she heard the boy say that she didn't look so bad. 

"Pshhh…you think she's good looking? Damien, look at me! Are you blind?", cried Yumi as Sakura slowly sneaked around the perimeter of the room to get a seat in the back. 

"Hey, chill! She's just not ugly…", replied Damien. Damien had brown hair and looked rather nice. His outfit consisted of sneakers, khaki pants, and a t-shirt. 

"Oh gawd! When is Julie coming?", whined another girl whose eyes were barely visible under her pink bangs. She was very pretty with pink eyes and a nice skirt as well as a collared shirt with a tie for an obvious preppy look. 

"Jen…Julie's not in this class remember?", answered a boy with striking silver hair. His eyes were a dull and dark grey and he was wearing completely pitch black. His image was striking and intimidating at the same time. Sakura was especially shocked when she saw the skull earring in his right ear. 

"Oh whatever!", said the girl named Jen, "I cant believe I ended up in the same class as you Mr. I know everything so don't screw around with me!" 

"It's GARY!" exclaimed the boy as he returned to an ice cold posture. The 5th person was silent and had remained so throughout the whole conversation. He wore blue pants and a t-shirt as well as glasses. He had black hair that was untamed and his eyes could barely be seen through the glasses and his bangs, however Sakura swore she could see gold through the glasses.

Just then, out of nowhere, someone yelled, "Ohiyo Sakura-chan!" as the person pounced on Sakura. Sakura screamed from the sudden noise and turned around to see it was only Tomoyo. Then every other person from her old class shuffled in. Her guy friends, Yamazaki-kun, Syaoran, Eriol, Eru-kun, Kevin, and Simon walked towards her welcoming each other back. By the time they all made it to her, all of the guys either had this previously planned or were separated at birth decided to lift Sakura up into the air and take advantage of Sakura's fear of heights. Tomoyo only giggled as she somehow managed to pull out a video camera out of nowhere and start taping everything.

"Put me down! AHHH!", screamed Sakura as she squirmed from be up so high.

"Naahhhh we wont put you down…This is way to much fun! I missed scaring you throughout the summer!", replied Kevin in voice too sweet to be true. Kevin had blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He was one of Sakura's good friends but he loved, I repeat LOVED teasing Sakura.

"C'mon Sakura! It's been 2 months! We missed you!", cried Eru-kun. Eru-kun had auburn hair similar to Sakura as well as green eyes just like Sakura. However, his eyes were forest green while Sakura's were emerald.

"PUT ME DOWN! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" cried Sakura.

"We thought you already expected something like this!" replied Eriol.

"Turn Sakura a bit that way! Simon's huge head is covering my camera's view of Sakura!" said Tomoyo with a slight giggle.

"I don't have a big head!" Simon retorted. Simon had blue hair with baby blue eyes.

"HEY! Watch it Simon! You almost dropped me! Actually…DROP ME! RIGHT NOW!" cried Sakura.

"You said it…" said Syaoran as all of the boys let go of Sakura at the same time except for Syaoran. This caused Sakura to end up being carried bridal style by Syaoran. Sakura immediately pushed herself off out of his hands and wiped away the invisible dust on her skirt.

"So this girl is popular eh?" said Damien.

"I wonder how she'll feel when I take all her attention…" replied Yumi with an evil tone. The guy who had said nothing so far turned around to look at the crowd around Sakura's desk and mumbled something illegitimate to himself.

"Remember, I have to get her first…" said Damien.

"Arghh! Damien! You like ME! Nobody else!" cried Yumi.

"Whatever…" said Jen, "But that guy…named Syaoran… He's pretty cute…"

"Personally, I like that Simon guy better…" replied Yumi.

"Looks like we have plans to make…" replied Gary.


End file.
